1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve cartridge for a solenoid valve, and to an associated solenoid valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional solenoid valve, particularly for a hydraulic unit, which is used for instance in an anti-lock brake system (ABS) or a traction control system (TC system) or an electronic stability program system (ESP system), is shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the conventional solenoid valve 1, which is embodied for instance as a regulating valve that is open when without current, includes a magnet assembly 5 for generating a magnetic flux, which includes a housing jacket 5.1, a winding holder 5.2, a coil winding 5.3, and a cover disk 5.4; and a valve cartridge 7, which includes a capsule 7.1, a valve insert 8 joined to the capsule 7.1 via a sealing weld 7.2, a magnet armature 4 having a tappet 2, which tappet has a closing element 2.1 and a sealing element 2.2, and a restoring spring 6. By means of supplying current to the coil winding 5.3 via electrical terminals 5.5, the magnet assembly 5 generates a magnetic force which moves the longitudinally movable magnet armature 4, along with the tappet 2, against the valve insert 8 counter to the force of the restoring spring 6. The valve insert 8 conducts the magnetic flux, introduced by the magnet assembly 5 via the cover disk 5.4, axially across an air gap 3 in the direction of the magnet armature 4. In addition, the valve insert 8 receives the so-called valve body 3, which includes a main valve seat 3.1 into which the sealing element 2.2 embodied as a sealing dome plunges sealingly in order to realize the sealing function of the solenoid valve 1. As can also be seen from FIG. 1, the rotationally symmetrically embodied valve insert 8 guides the tappet 2 and its sealing element 2.2 from outside. This means that the tappet 2 with the sealing element 2.2 is guided in an inner bore inside the valve insert 8. The valve insert 8, together with the magnet armature 4, is also part of the magnetic circuit that is generated by the magnet group 5. The capsule 7.1, which as a rule is nonmagnetic, forms a secondary air gap in the magnetic circuit. Over a relatively small area, which has a small outer diameter, the magnet armature 4 guided in the capsule 7.1 presses onto the tappet 2, which with its sealing element 2.2 embodied as a sealing dome seals off or opens up a defined gap, for the sake of pressure modulation, in the main valve seat 3.1 of the valve body 3 that is embodied as a conical seat. The valve insert 8 seals off the outside and is hydraulically tightly calked by means of the its calking geometry 8.1 in a fluid block 40. The compression spring 6 keeps the tappet 2 in an open position, in a currentless state of the solenoid valve.